


The Closet (Part Two)

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Texts From The “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” Chat [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre Is Done, Courfeyrac Is A Little Shit, Enjolras Is Bad At Communicating, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Gen, M/M, Pining Enjolras, Pre-Relationship, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Enjolras: Courfeyrac you must show up right now so I can run away.Enjolras: And move to Australia.





	The Closet (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll post more often" I said as I show up almost three months later 
> 
> enjoy

**NineNine:** r u still in the closet enj 

 

**Enjolras:** Yes. 

 

**DoctorMoth:** I’ve been yelling at Courfeyrac over text for the past seven minutes what have I missed

 

**Enjolras:** He’s not saying anything. 

 

**Enjolras:** He’s just kind of, sitting there. 

 

**Dat-Poet:** How big is this closet???? 

 

**Enjolras:** It’s not as small as you would think. But I still would like to be let out! 

 

**NineNine:** courf is coming to save u 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** I am really sorry about locking you in a closet

 

**Enjolras:** You’re forgiven. 

 

**Enjolras:** He’s trying to talk to me, please save me faster.

 

**Enjolras:** His voice is beautiful, and I really like listening to it. 

 

**Dat-Poet:** your love life is very intersting

 

**NineNine:** wtf have you done enj

 

**Enjolras:** I have made a terrible mistake. 

 

**DoctorMoth:** what did you do?

 

**Enjolras:** Courfeyrac you must show up right now so I can run away. 

 

**Enjolras:** And move to Australia. 

 

**NineNine:** r say’s “he just said he like my voice, what does that mean??” 

 

**Enjolras:** He’s looking at me, with his eyes. 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** I’ll be there in like 30 sec 

 

**NineNine:** i regret ever talking to any of u 

 

**DoctorMoth:** ^^^^

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** I unlocked the door and enj just ran 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** ran fast and far 

 

**NineNine:** how’s R???

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** he looks dazed and confused 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** nope wait, now he is running after enj 

 

**DoctorMoth:** Thet kissed 

 

**Dat-Poet:** nah 

 

**NineNine:** i agree with ferre 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** jehan’s right they didn’t kiss 

 

**DoctorMoth:** Look at the facts, Enjolras ran away, R ran after him, both are nit responding to text, 

 

**Dat-Poet:** That’s not proof 

 

**DoctorMoth:** they kissed y’all 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** did u just say ‘y’all’ 

 

**Enjolras:** When is the next flight to Australia? 

 

**Enjolras:** Also: I hope Jehan and Courf didn’t bet any money on their opinions.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> cliff hanger (sorta kinda)


End file.
